


Patton Needs To Sleep

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drepression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton really needs to sleep, his boyfriends help him with that.





	Patton Needs To Sleep

Patton stared at the screen in a half asleep glaze. He hardly slept the past night as is mind wouldn’t shut up. He was constantly thinking about something and it spiraled and spiraled until he couldn’t stop it no matter how much he wanted it to. Now it was morning and he felt awful. He had a headache and he could hardly keep his eyes open. Yet, he didn’t want to try again, he wanted to wait until it was at least night. 

So here he was on the living room couch, watching a random show on television though his brain didn’t really process what was happening in the show.

He felt three people show up beside the couch and he looked up and saw the other sides around him. 

“Patt? You okay?” Said Virgil carefully. Patton forced a smile.

“I’m alright Virge, why’d you ask.”

“You look incredibly sleep deprived Little Sir Sunshine.” Roman said as Virgil moved onto the couch and put Patton in his lap. Roman sat on one side and Logan cuddled up to the other. 

“The signs point to that you are incredibly sleep deprived. Was it another bad night?”

Patton nodded, trying to stay awake so e could enjoy the warmth of the other three around him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Virgil said, grabbing one of Patton’s hands while Logan got up to grab a blanket for them all. 

“Not really. It’s the same thoughts as always, just playing in y head. I’d been doing good recently but my depression was just really bad yesterday, I couldn’t sleep no matter how hard I tried.”

Virgil nodded in understanding, Roman grabbed his hands “I’m sorry my love for your horrible night. You should try to take a nap now or at the very least rest.”

“But don’t you all have things to do?”

Virgil shakes his head. “We all have the day off and we would rather spend it with you, plus we can always do things a little later.”

“Alright if you’re sure.” Patton already sounded like he was half asleep. He planned to sleep on the couch and tried to fall asleep but he felt himself being picked up. He opened an eye and saw Virgil carrying him the stairs. They went into the room that they used for when they all wanted to sleep together, which had the most room and the biggest bed, and he laid Patton down on bed under the covers. Virgil laid down next to him and moved Patton so that Patton was on top of him. 

The other two joined them. Roman laying on the left and Logan was on the right. They cuddled into the other two. Virgil began to rub Patton’s back to get rid of the tension that he hadn’t even realized was there. They said words of comfort to him, causing him to smile and blush but he his eyes started to close, his tiredness started to take over. Patton felt himself drift off, to the sound of his boyfriends whispering comforting words to him and the feeling of so much warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from heck-im-lost over on Tumblr!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! I hc Patton as having Depression as I struggle with that myself. I m getting through the best I can though! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
